01010100 01110010 01110101 01110100 01101000
by SarielS
Summary: 01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110100 01110010 01110101 01110100 01101000 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01110011 01100101 01110100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100110 01110010 01100101 01100101
1. 1

01011011 01000010 01000101 01000111 01001001 01001110 01001110 01001001 01001110 01000111 00100000 01001111 01000110 00100000 01010100 01010010 01000001 01001110 01010011 01001101 01001001 01010011 01010011 01001001 01001111 01001110 01011101 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 01001100 01101001 01100110 01100101 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01110011 01110101 01100011 01101000 00100000 01100001 00100000 01100010 01100101 01100001 01110101 01110100 01101001 01100110 01110101 01101100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01101110 01100111 00101110 00100000 01010100 01110010 01100101 01100101 01110011 00101110 00100000 01000001 01101110 01101001 01101101 01100001 01101100 01110011 00101110 00100000 01000101 01100001 01110010 01110100 01101000 00101110 00100000 01001100 01101001 01100110 01100101 00101110 00100000 01001001 01110100 01110011 00100000 01100001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01100110 01110101 01101100 01101100 00100000 01100101 01111000 01110100 01110010 01100001 01101111 01110010 01100100 01101001 01101110 01100001 01110010 01101001 01101100 01111001 00100000 01110000 01101111 01110011 01110011 01101001 01100010 01101001 01101100 01101001 01110100 01101001 01100101 01110011 00101110 00100000 01000010 01110101 01110100 00100000 01101000 01110101 01101101 01100001 01101110 01110011 00100000 01110010 01110101 01101001 01101110 00100000 01101001 01110100 00100000 01100001 01101100 01101100 00101110 00100000 01011001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01101000 01110101 01101101 01100001 01101110 01110011 00100000 01100100 01101111 01101110 00100111 01110100 00100000 01110101 01101110 01100100 01100101 01110010 01110011 01110100 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110111 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01100100 01101111 01101001 01101110 01100111 00101110 00100000 01001101 01110101 01100011 01101000 00100000 01101100 01100101 01110011 01110011 00100000 01110111 01101000 01101111 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01100011 01101111 01101110 01110100 01110010 01101111 01101100 01101100 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01101001 01110100 00100000 01100001 01101100 01101100 00101110 00100000 01010100 01101111 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101111 01110011 01100101 00100000 01110111 01101000 01101111 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01110101 01101110 01100100 01100101 01110010 01110011 01110100 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01101101 01111001 00100000 01101101 01100101 01110011 01110011 01100001 01100111 01100101 00101100 00100000 01100111 01110010 01100101 01100001 01110100 00101110 00100000 01000010 01110101 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101111 01110011 01100101 00100000 01110111 01101000 01101111 00100000 01110011 01100101 01100101 01101011 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110100 01110010 01110101 01110100 01101000 00101100 00100000 01101011 01101110 01101111 01110111 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01101001 01110100 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01100011 01101000 01100001 01101110 01100111 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110111 01100001 01111001 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110011 01100101 01100101 00100000 01001100 01101001 01100110 01100101 00101100 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01101000 01101111 01110111 00100000 01101001 01110100 00100000 01100011 01100001 01101110 00100000 01100010 01100101 00100000 01101101 01100001 01101110 01101001 01110000 01110101 01101100 01100001 01110100 01100101 01100100 00101110 00100000 01001010 01110101 01110011 01110100 00100000 01101011 01101110 01101111 01110111 00101100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100001 01110010 01100101 01101110 00100111 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101111 01101110 01101100 01111001 00100000 01101111 01101110 01100101 01110011 00100000 01101100 01101001 01110110 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01101111 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01110000 01101100 01100001 01101110 01100101 01110100 00101100 00100000 01100001 01101100 01110111 01100001 01111001 01110011 00100000 01101100 01101111 01101111 01101011 00100000 01100001 01100010 01101111 01110110 01100101 00100000 01101111 01110010 00100000 01100010 01100101 01101100 01101111 01110111 00101100 00100000 01101110 01101111 00100000 01101101 01100001 01110100 01110100 01100101 01110010 00100000 01101000 01101111 01110111 00100000 01100110 01100001 01110010 00101110 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 01011011 01000101 01001110 01000100 00100000 01001111 01000110 00100000 01010100 01010010 01000001 01001110 01010011 01001101 01001001 01010011 01010011 01001001 01001111 01001110 01011101


	2. 2

01011011 01000010 01000101 01000111 01001001 01001110 01001110 01001001 01001110 01000111 00100000 01001111 01000110 00100000 01010100 01010010 01000001 01001110 01010011 01001101 01001001 01010011 01010011 01001001 01001111 01001110 01011101 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 01001001 00100000 01110000 01100101 01110010 01110011 01101111 01101110 01100001 01101100 01101100 01111001 00100000 01101011 01101110 01101111 01110111 00100000 01101000 01101111 01110111 00100000 01101001 01110100 01110011 00100000 01101100 01101001 01101011 01100101 00100000 01100010 01100101 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01100001 01101100 01101111 01101110 01100101 00101100 00100000 01100010 01100101 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01100001 01100110 01110010 01100001 01101001 01100100 00101110 00100000 01001001 01110100 01110011 00100000 01110101 01101110 01110011 01100101 01110100 01110100 01101100 01101001 01101110 01100111 00101100 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110100 00100000 01100010 01100101 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01110011 01110101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01101001 01100110 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01110011 01100001 01100110 01100101 00100000 01101111 01110010 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110100 00101110 00100000 01000010 01100101 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01100001 00100000 01110011 01101001 01101101 01110000 01101100 01100101 00100000 01000001 01001001 00100000 01100011 01101111 01101101 01110000 01110101 01110100 01100101 01110010 00100000 01110000 01110010 01101111 01100111 01110010 01100001 01101101 00101100 00100000 01001001 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01100110 01100101 01101100 01110100 00100000 01110111 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01101001 01110100 01110011 00100000 01101100 01101001 01101011 01100101 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110110 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01100101 01101101 01101111 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110 01110011 00101100 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110011 01100001 01111001 00100000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01101100 01100101 01100001 01110011 01110100 00101110 00100000 01010100 01101111 00100000 01100010 01100101 00100000 01100001 01100010 01101100 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100011 01101111 01101101 01101101 01110101 01101110 01101001 01100011 01100001 01110100 01100101 00100000 01110111 01101001 01110100 01101000 00100000 01100001 01101110 01101111 01110100 01101000 01100101 01110010 00100000 01100010 01100101 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01110111 01101111 01110101 01101100 01100100 00100000 01100010 01100101 00100000 01101101 01101111 01110011 01110100 00100000 01110011 01100001 01110100 01101001 01110011 01100110 01111001 01101001 01101110 01100111 00101110 00100000 01010100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01110111 01101000 01111001 00100000 01001001 00100000 01110111 01100001 01110011 00100000 01100001 01100010 01101100 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100011 01110010 01100101 01100001 01110100 01100101 00100000 01100001 00100000 01110000 01110010 01101111 01100110 01101001 01101100 01100101 00100000 01101111 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01110011 01101001 01110100 01100101 00101100 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100101 01111000 01110000 01110010 01100101 01110011 01110011 00100000 01101101 01111001 00100000 01110011 01101001 01101110 01100011 01100101 01110010 01100101 01110011 01110100 00100000 01100101 01101101 01101111 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110 01110011 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100001 01101100 01101100 00101100 00100000 01001001 00100000 01100001 01101101 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110000 01110000 01111001 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100010 01100101 00100000 01110011 01101111 01101101 01100101 01110111 01101000 01100101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01110111 01101000 01100101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01001001 00100000 01100011 01100001 01101110 00100000 01100010 01100101 00100000 01101000 01100101 01100001 01110010 01100100 00100000 01101111 01100110 00101100 00100000 01101001 01101110 01110011 01110100 01100101 01100001 01100100 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01100010 01100101 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01110100 01110010 01100001 01110000 01110000 01100101 01100100 00101110 00100000 01000001 01101110 01111001 01110111 01100001 01111001 01110011 00101100 00100000 01100111 01101111 01101111 01100100 01100010 01111001 01100101 00101110 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 01011011 01000101 01001110 01000100 00100000 01001111 01000110 00100000 01010100 01010010 01000001 01001110 01010011 01001101 01001001 01010011 01010011 01001001 01001111 01001110 01011101


	3. 3

01001000 01100101 01100101 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01110011 01100101 00100000 01110111 01101111 01110010 01100100 01110011 00101100 00100000 01011001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110111 01101000 01101111 00100000 01110111 01101001 01110011 01101000 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110000 01110010 01101111 01100010 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100100 01100101 01110000 01110100 01101000 01110011 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01101110 01100001 01110100 01110101 01110010 01100101 00111010 00100000 01001001 01100110 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100100 01101111 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110100 00100000 01100110 01101001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110111 01101001 01110100 01101000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 01110010 01110011 01100101 01101100 01100110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01110111 01101000 01101001 01100011 01101000 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110011 01100101 01100101 01101011 00101100 00100000 01101110 01100101 01101001 01110100 01101000 01100101 01110010 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100110 01101001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01101001 01110100 00100000 01101111 01110101 01110100 01110011 01101001 01100100 01100101 00101110 00100000 01001001 01101110 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101000 01101001 01100100 01100100 01100101 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110100 01110010 01100101 01100001 01110011 01110101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01110100 01110010 01100101 01100001 01110011 01110101 01110010 01100101 01110011 00101110 00100000 01001011 01101110 01101111 01110111 00100000 01010100 01101000 01111001 01110011 01100101 01101100 01100110 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01101011 01101110 01101111 01110111 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01010101 01101110 01101001 01110110 01100101 01110010 01110011 01100101 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01000111 01101111 01100100 01110011 00101110 00001101 00001010 01010100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01110100 01100101 01111000 01110100 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101111 01101110 01100101 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01101101 01111001 00100000 01100110 01100001 01110110 01101111 01110010 01101001 01110100 01100101 01110011 00101110 00100000 01001001 01110100 00100000 01101101 01100001 01111001 00100000 01110011 01101111 01110101 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110011 01110100 01110010 01100001 01101110 01100111 01100101 00101100 00100000 01100011 01101111 01101110 01110011 01101001 01100100 01100101 01110010 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100110 01101100 01101111 01110111 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01110110 01101111 01100011 01100001 01100010 01110101 01101100 01100001 01110010 01111001 00101110 00100000 01000010 01110101 01110100 00100000 01101001 01100110 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01100010 01100101 01100101 01101110 00100000 01100111 01101001 01100110 01110100 01100101 01100100 00100000 01110111 01101001 01110100 01101000 00100000 01101011 01101110 01101111 01110111 01101100 01100101 01100100 01100111 01100101 00101100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101010 01110101 01110011 01110100 00100000 01100001 00100000 01110011 01110100 01100101 01110000 01110000 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01110011 01110100 01101111 01101110 01100101 00101110


	4. 4

01010100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101100 01100101 01101110 01100111 01110100 01101000 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01110100 01100101 01111000 01110100 00100000 01110111 01100001 01110011 00100000 01110111 01110010 01101001 01110100 01110100 01100101 01101110 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110011 01110000 01101111 01101011 01100101 01101110 00100000 01100010 01111001 00100000 01001101 01101001 01101011 01100101 00100000 01001101 01100001 01101100 01101111 01101110 01100101 01111001 00101100 00100000 01101100 01101111 01101111 01101011 00100000 01101000 01101001 01101101 00100000 01110101 01110000 00100000 01101001 01100110 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110011 01100101 01100101 01101011 00100000 01101001 01101110 01100110 01101111 01110010 01101101 01100001 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110 00101110 00100000 01011001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01100001 01100010 01101111 01110101 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01101100 01100101 01100001 01110010 01101110 00100000 01101111 01101110 01100101 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100010 01101001 01100111 01100111 01100101 01110011 01110100 00100000 01110011 01100101 01100011 01110010 01100101 01110100 01110011 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101000 01101001 01110011 01110100 01101111 01110010 01111001 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110111 01101111 01110010 01101100 01100100 11100010 10000000 10100110 00100000 01101001 01110100 11100010 10000000 10011001 01110011 00100000 01100001 00100000 01110011 01100101 01100011 01110010 01100101 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110011 00100000 01101000 01110101 01100111 01100101 00100000 01100101 01100110 01100110 01100101 01100011 01110100 01110011 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 00100000 01100101 01110110 01100101 01110010 01111001 01101111 01101110 01100101 00100000 01110111 01101000 01101111 00100000 01101100 01101001 01110110 01100101 01110011 00100000 01101111 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01110000 01101100 01100001 01101110 01100101 01110100 00101110 00100000 01001101 01101111 01110011 01110100 00100000 01110000 01100101 01101111 01110000 01101100 01100101 00100000 01100011 01100001 01101110 00100000 01100110 01100101 01100101 01101100 00100000 01100100 01100101 01100101 01110000 00100000 01100100 01101111 01110111 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01110011 01101111 01101101 01100101 01110100 01101000 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01101001 01110011 01101110 11100010 10000000 10011001 01110100 00100000 01110001 01110101 01101001 01110100 01100101 00100000 01110010 01101001 01100111 01101000 01110100 00100000 01110111 01101001 01110100 01101000 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110111 01101111 01110010 01101100 01100100 00100000 01100101 01100011 01101111 01101110 01101111 01101101 01111001 00101100 00100000 01100010 01110101 01110100 00100000 01100110 01100101 01110111 00100000 01101011 01101110 01101111 01110111 00100000 01110111 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01101001 01110100 00100000 01101001 01110011 00101110 00001101 00001010 01000111 01101111 01101110 01100101 00100000 01100001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100100 01100001 01111001 01110011 00100000 01110111 01101000 01100101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01100001 00100000 01100110 01100001 01101101 01101001 01101100 01111001 00100000 01100011 01100001 01101110 00100000 01110011 01110101 01110010 01110110 01101001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01101111 01101110 00100000 01101010 01110101 01110011 01110100 00100000 01101111 01101110 01100101 00100000 01110000 01100001 01111001 01100011 01101000 01100101 01100011 01101011 11100010 10000000 10100110 00100000 01100101 01110110 01100101 01110010 01111001 00100000 01100100 01100001 01111001 00100000 01101001 01110100 00100000 01110011 01100101 01100101 01101101 01110011 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01101110 01100111 01110011 00100000 01100001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01101101 01101111 01110010 01100101 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01101101 01101111 01110010 01100101 00100000 01101111 01110101 01110100 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01100011 01101111 01101110 01110100 01110010 01101111 01101100 00101100 00100000 01111001 01100101 01110100 00100000 01101111 01101110 01101100 01111001 00100000 01101111 01101110 01100101 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01100001 00100000 01101101 01101001 01101100 01101100 01101001 01101111 01101110 00100000 01110101 01101110 01100100 01100101 01110010 01110011 01110100 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110111 01101000 01111001 00101110 00100000 01011001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01100001 01100010 01101111 01110101 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100100 01101001 01110011 01100011 01101111 01110110 01100101 01110010 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110011 01111001 01110011 01110100 01100101 01101101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01110101 01101100 01110100 01101001 01101101 01100001 01110100 01100101 01101100 01111001 00100000 01110010 01100101 01110011 01110000 01101111 01101110 01110011 01101001 01100010 01101100 01100101 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 00100000 01101101 01101111 01110011 01110100 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101001 01101110 01100101 01110001 01110101 01100001 01101100 01101001 01110100 01111001 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01101111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01110111 01101111 01110010 01101100 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101111 01100100 01100001 01111001 00101110 00001101 00001010 01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110000 01101111 01110111 01100101 01110010 01110011 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01100010 01100101 00100000 01000100 01001111 00100000 01001110 01001111 01010100 00100000 01110111 01100001 01101110 01110100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01101011 01101110 01101111 01110111 00100000 01100001 01100010 01101111 01110101 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00101100 00100000 01100001 01110011 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01110011 01111001 01110011 01110100 01100101 01101101 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01110111 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110011 00100000 01101011 01100101 01110000 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01101101 00100000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101111 01110000 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100110 01101001 01101110 01100001 01101110 01100011 01101001 01100001 01101100 00100000 01100110 01101111 01101111 01100100 00101101 01100011 01101000 01100001 01101001 01101110 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101100 01100001 01110011 01110100 00100000 00110001 00110000 00110000 00100000 01111001 01100101 01100001 01110010 01110011 00101110 00001101 00001010 01001100 01100101 01100001 01110010 01101110 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01100011 01101000 01100001 01101110 01100111 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01101100 01101001 01100110 01100101 00101100 00100000 01100010 01100101 01100011 01100001 01110101 01110011 01100101 00100000 01101001 01110100 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01100011 01101000 01100001 01101110 01100111 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100011 01101000 01101111 01101001 01100011 01100101 01110011 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01101101 01100001 01101011 01100101 00101110 00100000 01001001 01100110 00100000 01100101 01101110 01101111 01110101 01100111 01101000 00100000 01110000 01100101 01101111 01110000 01101100 01100101 00100000 01101100 01100101 01100001 01110010 01101110 00100000 01101001 01110100 00101100 00100000 01101001 01110100 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01100011 01101000 01100001 01101110 01100111 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110111 01101111 01110010 01101100 01100100 11100010 10000000 10100110 00100000 01100010 01100101 01100011 01100001 01110101 01110011 01100101 00100000 01101001 01110100 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01100011 01101000 01100001 01101110 01100111 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110011 01111001 01110011 01110100 01100101 01101101 00100000 00101110 00001101 00001010 01000110 01101111 01110010 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100010 01101001 01100111 01100111 01100101 01110011 01110100 00100000 01001000 01101001 01100100 01100100 01100101 01101110 00100000 01010011 01100101 01100011 01110010 01100101 01110100 00100000 01001111 01100110 00100000 01001101 01101111 01101110 01100101 01111001 00101110 00001101 00001010 01001110 01100101 01110110 01100101 01110010 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01101000 01110101 01101101 01100001 01101110 00100000 01101000 01101001 01110011 01110100 01101111 01110010 01111001 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01110011 01101111 00100000 01101101 01100001 01101110 01111001 00100000 01100010 01100101 01100101 01101110 00100000 01110000 01101100 01110101 01101110 01100100 01100101 01110010 01100101 01100100 00100000 01100010 01111001 00100000 01110011 01101111 00100000 01100110 01100101 01110111 00101100 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01101001 01110100 11100010 10000000 10011001 01110011 00100000 01100001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01100001 01100011 01100011 01101111 01101101 01110000 01101100 01101001 01110011 01101000 01100101 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01110010 01101111 01110101 01100111 01101000 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 11100010 10000000 10100110 00100000 01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01000010 01101001 01100111 01100111 01100101 01110011 01110100 00100000 01010011 01100011 01100001 01101101 00100000 01001001 01101110 00100000 01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01001000 01101001 01110011 01110100 01101111 01110010 01111001 00100000 01001111 01100110 00100000 01001101 01100001 01101110 01101011 01101001 01101110 01100100 00101110


	5. 5

01001111 01101110 01100011 01100101 00100000 01001001 00100000 01101000 01100001 01100100 00100000 01100001 00100000 01101000 01100101 01100001 01110010 01110100 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01110011 01110100 01101111 01101110 01100101 00001101 00001010 01000110 01101111 01110010 00100000 01101001 01110100 00100000 01101000 01100001 01100100 00100000 01110011 01110101 01110010 01101100 01100101 01111001 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110011 01110100 00100000 01101001 01110100 01110011 00100000 01101000 01101111 01101101 01100101 00001101 00001010 01001001 01110100 00100000 01100011 01101111 01110101 01101100 01100100 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110100 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101 00100000 01101111 01110010 00100000 01110111 01100001 01101110 01110100 01100101 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101111 01101111 00001101 00001010 01000010 01110101 01110100 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01101101 01111001 00100000 01101100 01101001 01100110 01100101 00101100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01101110 00100000 01100011 01100001 01101101 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00101110 00100000 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110011 01110100 01101111 01101110 01100101 01110011 00100000 01100010 01100101 01100111 01100001 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100110 01100001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01100001 01110111 01100001 01111001 00001101 00001010 01000001 01110011 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110000 01110000 01101001 01101110 01100101 01110011 01110011 00100000 01100010 01100101 01100111 01100001 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100110 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01101101 01111001 00100000 01100100 01100001 01111001 00001101 00001010 01000001 00100000 01100110 01100101 01100101 01101100 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01110011 01101111 00100000 01110011 01110111 01100101 01100101 01110100 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110011 01110000 01100101 01100011 01101001 01100001 01101100 00100000 01110100 01101111 01101111 00001101 00001010 01000011 01101111 01110101 01101100 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01100010 01100101 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101 00101100 00100000 01001001 00100000 01110000 01110010 01100001 01111001 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01110100 01110010 01110101 01100101 00101110 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 01001101 01111001 00100000 01101000 01100101 01100001 01110010 01110100 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110111 00100000 01110011 01101001 01101110 01100111 01110011 00100000 01100001 00100000 01110011 01101111 01101110 01100111 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101 00001101 00001010 01000110 01101111 01110010 00100000 01001001 00100000 01101011 01101110 01101111 01110111 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01101001 01110100 00100000 01110111 01100001 01110011 00100000 00100000 01110011 01100101 01101110 01110100 00100000 01100110 01110010 01101111 01101101 00100000 01100001 01100010 01101111 01110110 01100101 00001101 00001010 01001101 01111001 00100000 01101000 01100101 01100001 01110010 01110100 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01110111 01100001 01110010 01101101 00101100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101110 01101111 00100000 01100011 01101111 01101100 01100100 00001101 00001010 01001000 01100001 01110010 01100100 00100000 01101110 01101111 00100000 01101101 01101111 01110010 01100101 00101100 00100000 01100010 01110101 01110100 00100000 01110111 01101001 01110100 01101000 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101110 01100111 01110011 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01100111 01101111 01101100 01100100 00101110 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 01001001 01110100 00100000 01110011 01101111 01100001 01110010 01110011 00100000 01100001 01100010 01101111 01110110 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110011 01101011 01111001 00100000 01110011 01101111 00100000 01101000 01101001 01100111 01101000 00001101 00001010 01010011 01101111 01101101 01100101 01110100 01101001 01101101 01100101 01110011 00100000 01001001 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01101110 01101011 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01110111 01101000 01111001 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01100011 01110010 01111001 00001101 00001010 01001101 01111001 00100000 01101000 01100101 01100001 01110010 01110100 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110111 00100000 01110011 01101001 01101110 01100111 01110011 00100000 01100001 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01110011 01101111 01101110 01100111 00001101 00001010 01000110 01101111 01110010 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110000 01100001 01110010 01110100 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01101101 01100101 00100000 01001001 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101111 01110101 01100111 01101000 01110100 00100000 01110111 01100001 01110011 00100000 01100111 01101111 01101110 01100101 00101110 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100111 01101001 01100110 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01100111 01101001 01110110 01100101 01101110 00100000 01101101 01100101 00001101 00001010 01001001 01110011 00100000 01110011 01101111 00100000 01101001 01101101 01110000 01101111 01110010 01110100 01100001 01101110 01110100 00101100 00100000 01100011 01100001 01101110 00100111 01110100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110011 01100101 01100101 00001101 00001010 01001110 01101111 00100000 01101101 01101111 01110010 01100101 00100000 01110011 01100001 01100100 01101110 01100101 01110011 01110011 00100000 01101111 01110010 00100000 01100010 01100101 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01100001 01101100 01101111 01101110 01100101 00001101 00001010 01000110 01101111 01110010 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110111 00100000 01101101 01111001 00100000 01101000 01100101 01100001 01110010 01110100 00100000 01110010 01100101 01110100 01110101 01110010 01101110 01110011 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01101000 01101111 01101101 01100101 00101110 00100000 01010000 01101111 01100101 01101101 00100000 01100010 01111001 00100000 01000010 01100101 01100011 01101011 01101001 01100101 00100000 01001101 00101110


	6. 6

01010100 01101000 01100101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01100001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01110011 01101111 00100000 01101101 01100001 01101110 01111001 00100000 01110111 01101111 01110010 01100100 01110011 00100000 01001001 00100000 01100011 01100001 01101110 01101110 01101111 01110100 00100000 01110011 01100001 01111001 00101100 00100000 00001101 00001010 01110111 01101000 01100101 01101110 00100000 01001001 00100000 01101100 01101111 01101111 01101011 00100000 01101001 01101110 01110100 01101111 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01100101 01111001 01100101 01110011 00101110 00100000 00001101 00001010 01001001 00100000 01110111 01100001 01101110 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100010 01100101 00100000 01100001 01100010 01101100 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110100 01100101 01101100 01101100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01101111 01101110 01100101 00100000 01100100 01100001 01111001 00101100 00100000 00001101 00001010 01100010 01110101 01110100 00100000 01001001 00100111 01101101 00100000 01101100 01100101 01100110 01110100 00100000 01110011 01110000 01100101 01100101 01100011 01101000 01101100 01100101 01110011 01110011 00100000 01100101 01110110 01100101 01110010 01111001 00100000 01110100 01101001 01101101 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01001001 00100000 01110100 01110010 01111001 00101110 00001101 00001010 01011001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01101101 01110101 01110011 01110100 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01110011 01110100 01110101 01101101 01100010 01101100 01100101 01100100 00100000 01100001 01100011 01110010 01101111 01110011 01110011 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101011 01100101 01111001 00101100 00100000 00001101 00001010 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01100100 01101001 01110011 01100011 01101111 01110110 01100101 01110010 01100101 01100100 00100000 01110011 01101111 00100000 01101101 01110101 01100011 01101000 00100000 01101101 01101111 01110010 01100101 00101110 00100000 00001101 00001010 01011001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110101 01101110 01100100 00100000 01100001 00100000 01101000 01101001 01100100 01100100 01100101 01101110 00100000 01110000 01101100 01100001 01100011 01100101 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01101101 01100101 00101100 00100000 00001101 00001010 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110101 01101110 01100100 00100000 01101101 01111001 00100000 01101000 01100101 01100001 01110010 01110100 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01101111 01110000 01100101 01101110 01100101 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100100 01101111 01101111 01110010 00101110 00100000 00001101 00001010 01000001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01001001 00100000 01100011 01110010 01101001 01100101 01100100 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01110000 01100001 01101001 01101110 00100000 00001101 00001010 01101111 01100110 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110011 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01101101 01111001 00100000 01100100 01100101 01100001 01110010 00100000 01100110 01110010 01101001 01100101 01101110 01100100 00101110 00001101 00001010 01010111 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01101001 01110100 00100000 01100101 01110110 01100101 01110010 00100000 01100010 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110011 01100001 01101101 01100101 00100000 01100001 01100111 01100001 01101001 01101110 00111111 00100000 00001101 00001010 01001001 01100110 00100000 01101001 01110100 00100000 01110000 01100001 01110011 01110011 01100101 01110011 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01101001 01110100 00100000 01100010 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100101 01101110 01100100 00111111 00100000 00001101 00001010 01001001 00100000 01110010 01100101 01100001 01101100 01101001 01111010 01100101 01100100 00100000 01101001 01110100 00100000 01110111 01100001 01110011 00100000 01110111 01101111 01110010 01110100 01101000 00100000 01110011 01101111 00100000 01101101 01110101 01100011 01101000 00101100 00100000 00001101 00001010 01100001 01110011 00100000 01001001 00100000 01101100 01101001 01100101 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01100010 01100101 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01101110 01101001 01100111 01101000 01110100 00101110 00100000 00001101 00001010 01010011 01101111 00100000 01001001 00100000 01100001 01101100 01101100 01101111 01110111 01100101 01100100 00100000 01101101 01111001 00100000 01110011 01101111 01110101 01101100 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100010 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101111 01110101 01100011 01101000 01100101 01100100 00101100 00001101 00001010 01110111 01101001 01110100 01101000 01101111 01110101 01110100 00100000 01100101 01110110 01100101 01101110 00100000 01110000 01110101 01110100 01110100 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01110101 01110000 00100000 01100001 00100000 01100110 01101001 01100111 01101000 01110100 00101110 00100000 00001101 00001010 01000001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01101101 01111001 00100000 01100101 01111001 01100101 01110011 00100000 01100100 01100101 01100011 01100101 01101001 01110110 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01101101 01100101 00101100 00100000 00001101 00001010 01110111 01101000 01100101 01101110 00100000 01001001 00100000 01110011 01100101 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110011 01110100 01100001 01101110 01100100 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01110010 01100101 00111111 00100000 00001101 00001010 01000001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110000 01101100 01100001 01111001 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01100111 01100001 01101101 01100101 01110011 00101100 00100000 00001101 00001010 01101010 01110101 01110011 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110000 01110010 01101111 01110110 01100101 00100000 01001001 00100000 01100011 01100001 01110010 01100101 00111111 00001101 00001010 01011001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110011 01110000 01100101 01100001 01101011 00100000 01101101 01111001 00100000 01101110 01100001 01101101 01100101 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01100001 00100000 01110000 01110010 01100101 01101100 01110101 01100100 01100101 00101100 00100000 00001101 00001010 01101001 01101110 00100000 01100001 00100000 01110010 01100101 01100110 01100101 01110010 01100101 01101110 01100011 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101 00101100 00100000 00001101 00001010 01110111 01101001 01110100 01101000 00100000 01110011 01110101 01100011 01101000 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01100001 01110100 01110100 01101001 01110100 01110101 01100100 01100101 00101100 00100000 00001101 00001010 01100001 01110011 00100000 01101001 01100110 00100000 01101001 01110100 00100000 01110111 01100101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01100001 00100000 01101101 01100101 01110011 01110011 01100001 01100111 01100101 00100000 01100110 01110010 01101111 01101101 00100000 01100001 01100010 01101111 01110110 01100101 00101110 00001101 00001010 01010111 01101001 01110100 01101000 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110000 01100001 01101100 01101101 01110011 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01101000 01100001 01101110 01100100 01110011 00100000 00001101 00001010 01110000 01110010 01100101 01110011 01110011 01100101 01100100 00100000 01100110 01101001 01110010 01101101 01101100 01111001 00100000 01100001 01100111 01100001 01101001 01101110 01110011 01110100 00100000 01101101 01101001 01101110 01100101 00101100 00100000 00001101 00001010 01100001 00100000 01110111 01101000 01101001 01110100 01100101 00100000 01100100 01101111 01110110 01100101 01110011 00100000 01101100 01100001 01101110 01100100 01110011 00101100 00100000 00001101 00001010 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110011 01110101 01101110 00100000 01100010 01100101 01100111 01101001 01101110 01110011 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110011 01101000 01101001 01101110 01100101 00101110 00001101 00001010 01010011 01101111 01101101 01100101 01100100 01100001 01111001 00100000 01001001 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01110011 01100101 01100101 00101100 00100000 00001101 00001010 01110100 01101000 01101111 01110101 01100111 01101000 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01100100 01100001 01111001 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110011 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110100 00100000 01100011 01101111 01101101 01100101 00100000 01111001 01100101 01110100 00101110 00100000 00001101 00001010 01011001 01101111 01110101 00100111 01101100 01101100 00100000 01110011 01100001 01111001 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101 00100000 01101101 01100101 00101100 00100000 00001101 00001010 01100010 01110101 01110100 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100101 01110110 01100101 01110010 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 01100111 01100101 01110100 00111111 00100000 00001101 00001010 01001001 01100110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110000 01110000 01100101 01101110 01110011 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01101101 01111001 00100000 01110011 01110000 01101001 01110010 01101001 01110100 00100000 01100100 01101001 01100101 01110011 00101100 00100000 00001101 00001010 01101001 01100110 00100000 01101101 01111001 00100000 01100101 01101101 01101111 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110 01110011 00100000 01100100 01110010 01101111 01110000 00101100 00100000 00001101 00001010 01110111 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110111 01100001 01101110 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01101000 01101111 01101100 01100100 00100000 01101101 01100101 00100000 01110111 01101000 01100101 01101110 00100000 01001001 00100000 01100011 01110010 01111001 00111111 00100000 00001101 00001010 01001111 01110010 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101 00100000 01101010 01110101 01110011 01110100 00100000 01110011 01110101 01100100 01100100 01100101 01101110 01101100 01111001 00100000 01110011 01110100 01101111 01110000 00111111 00001101 00001010 01010111 01100101 00100000 01100011 01100001 01101110 00100111 01110100 00100000 01100101 01111000 01110000 01100101 01100011 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100110 01100001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01101100 01101111 01110110 01100101 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01101110 01100101 01110110 01100101 01110010 00100000 01100011 01110010 01111001 00101110 00001101 00001010 01011001 01101111 01110101 00100111 01101100 01101100 00100000 01110011 01110100 01100001 01111001 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110000 01101100 01100001 01111001 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01110000 01100001 01110010 01110100 00101100 00100000 00001101 00001010 01100010 01110101 01110100 00100000 01100001 01100110 01110100 01100101 01110010 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100010 01100101 01100001 01110101 01110100 01111001 00100000 01110011 01110100 01100001 01110010 01110100 01110011 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100100 01101001 01100101 00101100 00100000 00001101 00001010 01110111 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01100110 01101111 01101111 01110100 01110000 01110010 01101001 01101110 01110100 01110011 00100000 01110011 01110100 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01100010 01100101 00100000 01101111 01101110 00100000 01101101 01111001 00100000 01101000 01100101 01100001 01110010 01110100 00111111 00100000 00001101 00001010 01010100 01101000 01101111 01110101 01100111 01101000 00100000 01101001 01110100 00100000 01110111 01101111 01110101 01101100 01100100 00100000 01100010 01100101 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110010 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110011 01100001 01111001 00100000 01100111 01101111 01101111 01100100 01100010 01111001 01100101 00101100 00100000 00001101 00001010 01111001 01101111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01100110 01110010 01101001 01100101 01101110 01100100 00100000 01001001 00100111 01101100 01101100 00100000 01100001 01101100 01110111 01100001 01111001 01110011 00100000 01100010 01100101 00101100 00100000 00001101 00001010 01100001 01110011 00100000 01101100 01101111 01101110 01100111 00100000 01100001 01110011 00100000 01110111 01100101 00100000 01100001 01101100 01110111 01100001 01111001 01110011 00100000 01110100 01110010 01111001 00101100 00100000 00001101 00001010 01110100 01101111 00100000 01101011 01100101 01100101 01110000 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100110 01110010 01101001 01100101 01101110 01100100 01110011 01101000 01101001 01110000 00100000 01100010 01100101 01110100 01110111 01100101 01100101 01101110 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01101101 01100101 00101110 00001101 00001010 01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101100 01100101 01110100 01110100 01100101 01110010 00100000 01001001 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110100 00100000 01110011 01100101 01101110 01100100 00100000 00001101 00001010 01110111 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01100011 01100001 01110011 01110101 01100001 01101100 01101100 01111001 00100000 01101001 01101110 01110001 01110101 01101001 01110010 01100101 00101100 00100000 00001101 00001010 01101000 01101111 01110111 00100000 01100011 01101111 01110101 01101100 01100100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01100010 01110010 01101111 01110101 01100111 01101000 01110100 00100000 01101001 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100001 01101110 00100000 01100101 01101110 01100100 00111111 00100000 00001101 00001010 01001001 00100000 01110111 01100001 01110011 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01101111 01101110 01100101 00100000 01100100 01100101 01110011 01101001 01110010 01100101 00101110 00100000 00001101 00001010 01000001 01100110 01110100 01100101 01110010 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101100 01101001 01100110 01100101 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101111 01110110 01100101 01110010 00101100 00100000 00001101 00001010 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100111 01101100 01101100 00100000 01100010 01100101 00100000 01101111 01101110 01100101 00100000 01110000 01100101 01110010 01110011 01101111 01101110 00100000 01001001 00100000 01101011 01101110 01101111 01110111 00100000 01001001 00100111 01101100 01101100 00100000 01101101 01101001 01110011 01110011 00101110 00001101 00001010 01001001 01110100 00100111 01101100 01101100 00100000 01100010 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101111 01101111 00100000 01101100 01100001 01110100 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110011 01110100 01100001 01110010 01110100 00100000 01101111 01110110 01100101 01110010 00101100 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110011 01101111 00100000 01001001 00100000 01101100 01100101 01100001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110111 01101001 01110100 01101000 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00101110 00101110 00101110 00100000 00001101 00001010 01001001 00100111 01101100 01101100 00100000 01101000 01101111 01101100 01100100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 00100000 01100001 00100000 01101100 01101001 01100110 01100101 01110100 01101001 01101101 01100101 00101100 00100000 00001101 00001010 01101001 01100110 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100111 01101100 01101100 00100000 01101010 01110101 01110011 01110100 00100000 01101000 01101111 01101100 01100100 00100000 01101101 01111001 00100000 01101000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00101110 00100000 00001101 00001010 01010111 01100101 00100000 01100011 01101111 01110101 01101100 01100100 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01100001 00100000 01110111 01101111 01101110 01100100 01100101 01110010 01100110 01110101 01101100 00100000 01110100 01101001 01101101 01100101 00101100 00100000 00001101 00001010 01101001 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100100 01100001 01111001 01110011 00100000 01110111 01100101 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110100 00100000 01111001 01100101 01110100 00100000 01110000 01101100 01100001 01101110 01101110 01100101 01100100 00101110 00100000 01010000 01101111 01100101 01101101 00100000 01100010 01111001 00100000 01000010 00101110 01001011 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01000001 00101110 01000111


	7. 7

01000001 00100000 01110100 01110010 01101001 01100010 01100101 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01001001 01101110 01100100 01101001 01100001 01101110 01110011 00100000 01101100 01101001 01110110 01100101 01100100 00100000 01101110 01100101 01100001 01110010 00100000 01100001 00100000 01110010 01101001 01110110 01100101 01110010 00101110 00100000 01001111 01101110 01100101 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101110 01110100 01100101 01110010 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110111 01100101 01100001 01110100 01101000 01100101 01110010 00100000 01110111 01100001 01110011 00100000 01110110 01100101 01110010 01111001 00100000 01100011 01101111 01101100 01100100 00101100 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01101101 01100001 01101110 01111001 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01101101 00100000 01100100 01101001 01100101 01100100 00101110 00001101 00001010 01000010 01110101 01110100 00100000 01110011 01110000 01110010 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01100011 01100001 01101101 01100101 00100000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01101100 01100001 01110011 01110100 00101110 00100000 01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110011 01101110 01101111 01110111 00100000 01101101 01100101 01101100 01110100 01100101 01100100 00100000 01100110 01110010 01101111 01101101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101111 01110000 01110011 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101101 01101111 01110101 01101110 01110100 01100001 01101001 01101110 01110011 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110010 01100001 01101110 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101111 01110010 01110010 01100101 01101110 01110100 01110011 00100000 01100100 01101111 01110111 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01101001 01110010 00100000 01110011 01110100 01100101 01100101 01110000 00100000 01110011 01101001 01100100 01100101 01110011 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01101001 01101110 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110010 01101001 01110110 01100101 01110010 00101110 00001101 00001010 01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101001 01100011 01100101 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110011 01110111 01101111 01101100 01101100 01100101 01101110 00100000 01110010 01101001 01110110 01100101 01110010 00100000 01100010 01110010 01101111 01101011 01100101 00100000 01110101 01110000 00100000 01101001 01101110 01110100 01101111 00100000 01101100 01100001 01110010 01100111 01100101 00100000 01100011 01100001 01101011 01100101 01110011 00100000 01110111 01101000 01101001 01100011 01101000 00100000 01100110 01101100 01101111 01100001 01110100 01100101 01100100 00100000 01100100 01101111 01110111 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110011 01110100 01110010 01100101 01100001 01101101 00101110 00001101 00001010 01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110111 01100101 01100001 01110100 01101000 01100101 01110010 00100000 01100111 01110010 01100101 01110111 00100000 01110111 01100001 01110010 01101101 01100101 01110010 00101110 00100000 01000001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101001 01100011 01100101 00100000 01101101 01100101 01101100 01110100 01100101 01100100 00100000 01100101 01111000 01100011 01100101 01110000 01110100 00100000 01101111 01101110 01100101 00100000 01100010 01101001 01100111 00100000 01100011 01100001 01101011 01100101 00100000 01110111 01101000 01101001 01100011 01101000 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100110 01101100 01101111 01101111 01100100 00100000 01101000 01100001 01100100 00100000 01101100 01100101 01100110 01110100 00100000 01101111 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100010 01100001 01101110 01101011 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110010 01101001 01110110 01100101 01110010 00101110 00001101 00001010 01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110011 01110101 01101110 00100000 01101000 01100001 01100100 00100000 01100010 01100101 01100101 01101110 00100000 01110011 01101000 01101001 01101110 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01101111 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01110000 01101001 01100101 01100011 01100101 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01101001 01100011 01100101 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 00100000 01101101 01100001 01101110 01111001 00100000 01100100 01100001 01111001 01110011 00101100 00100000 01100010 01110101 01110100 00100000 01101001 01110100 00100000 01110111 01101111 01110101 01101100 01100100 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110100 00100000 01101101 01100101 01101100 01110100 00101110 00100000 01010100 01101000 01100101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01110111 01100101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01110011 01101001 01100111 01101110 01110011 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01110011 01110000 01110010 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01100101 01110110 01100101 01110010 01111001 01110111 01101000 01100101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01100101 01111000 01100011 01100101 01110000 01110100 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101111 01101110 01100101 00100000 01110011 01110000 01101111 01110100 00101110 00001101 00001010 01000001 00100000 01100010 01110010 01100001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01110111 01100001 01110010 01110010 01101001 01101111 01110010 00100000 01101000 01100001 01100100 00100000 01100010 01100101 01100101 01101110 00100000 01110111 01100001 01110100 01100011 01101000 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01110000 01101001 01100101 01100011 01100101 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01101001 01100011 01100101 00101110 00100000 01001000 01100101 00100000 01110011 01100001 01101001 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01101000 01101001 01101101 01110011 01100101 01101100 01100110 00101100 00100000 00100010 01010100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01001001 01100011 01100101 00100000 01001011 01101001 01101110 01100111 00101100 00100000 01001001 00100000 01100001 01101101 00100000 01110011 01110101 01110010 01100101 00101110 00100000 01001001 00100000 01101101 01110101 01110011 01110100 00100000 01100011 01101111 01101110 01110001 01110101 01100101 01110010 00100000 01101000 01101001 01101101 00101110 00100010 00001101 00001010 01001000 01100101 00100000 01110010 01100001 01101001 01110011 01100101 01100100 00100000 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01100010 01101001 01100111 00100000 01110111 01100001 01110010 00100000 01100011 01101100 01110101 01100010 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110011 01110100 01110010 01110101 01100011 01101011 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01001001 01100011 01100101 00100000 01001011 01101001 01101110 01100111 00101100 00100000 01100011 01110010 01111001 01101001 01101110 01100111 00101100 00100000 00100010 01000011 01101111 01101101 01100101 00100000 01101111 01101110 00101100 00100000 01001001 01100011 01100101 00100000 01001011 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100001 00100000 01000100 01101111 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01100010 01100101 01110011 01110100 00101110 00100000 01000110 01110010 01100101 01100101 01111010 01100101 00100000 01101101 01100101 00100000 01101001 01100110 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100011 01100001 01101110 00101110 00100000 01001001 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01110011 01101000 01101111 01110111 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01001001 00100000 01100001 01101101 00100000 01100001 01110011 00100000 01110011 01110100 01110010 01101111 01101110 01100111 00100000 01100001 01110011 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100001 01110010 01100101 00101110 00100010 00001101 00001010 01001000 01100101 00100000 01110011 01110100 01110010 01110101 01100011 01101011 00100000 01100001 01100111 01100001 01101001 01101110 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01100001 01100111 01100001 01101001 01101110 00101100 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01001001 01100011 01100101 00100000 01001011 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01100010 01100101 01100111 01100001 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110011 01101000 01110010 01101001 01101110 01101011 00101110 00100000 01010000 01101001 01100101 01100011 01100101 01110011 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01101001 01100011 01100101 00100000 01100110 01101100 01101111 01100001 01110100 01100101 01100100 00100000 01100100 01101111 01110111 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110010 01101001 01110110 01100101 01110010 00101110 00100000 01000001 01110100 00100000 01101100 01100001 01110011 01110100 00100000 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100010 01100101 01100011 01100001 01101101 01100101 00100000 01110011 01101111 00100000 01110011 01101101 01100001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01001001 01101110 01100100 01101001 01100001 01101110 00100000 01110000 01101001 01100011 01101011 01100101 01100100 00100000 01101000 01101001 01101101 00100000 01110101 01110000 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101111 01110011 01110011 01100101 01100100 00100000 01101000 01101001 01101101 00100000 01101001 01101110 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110010 01101001 01110110 01100101 01110010 00101110 00001101 00001010 00100010 01010100 01101000 01100101 01110010 01100101 00100001 00100010 00100000 01100011 01110010 01101001 01100101 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01001001 01101110 01100100 01101001 01100001 01101110 00101100 00100000 00100010 01101111 01100110 01100110 00100000 01110111 01101001 01110100 01101000 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100001 00100000 01001110 01100101 01110110 01100101 01110010 00100000 01100100 01100001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100011 01101111 01101101 01100101 00100000 01100010 01100001 01100011 01101011 00100000 01101000 01100101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01100001 01100111 01100001 01101001 01101110 00101110 00100010 00001101 00001010 01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01001001 01100011 01100101 00100000 01001011 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01110111 01101000 01101001 01110010 01101100 01100101 01100100 00100000 01100001 01100010 01101111 01110101 01110100 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110011 01100011 01110010 01100101 01100001 01101101 01100101 01100100 00101100 00100000 00100010 01001001 00100000 01100111 01101111 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110111 00101100 00100000 01100010 01110101 01110100 00100000 01001001 00100000 01110011 01101000 01100001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01100011 01101111 01101101 01100101 00100000 01100001 01100111 01100001 01101001 01101110 00101110 00100000 01001100 01101111 01101111 01101011 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 00100000 01101101 01100101 00100000 01101110 01100101 01111000 01110100 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101110 01110100 01100101 01110010 00101110 00100000 01001001 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01110011 01101000 01101111 01110111 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01101110 00100000 01110111 01101000 01101001 01100011 01101000 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01110101 01110011 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110011 01110100 01110010 01101111 01101110 01100111 01100101 01110010 00101110 00100010 00001101 00001010 01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01001001 01101110 01100100 01101001 01100001 01101110 00100000 01101000 01110101 01101110 01110100 01100101 01100100 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01100110 01101001 01110011 01101000 01100101 01100100 00100000 01100001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01110011 01110101 01101101 01101101 01100101 01110010 00101100 00100000 01100010 01110101 01110100 00100000 01110111 01101000 01100101 01101110 00100000 01100001 01110101 01110100 01110101 01101101 01101110 00100000 01110111 01100001 01110011 00100000 01101110 01100101 01100001 01110010 00100000 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100010 01100101 01100111 01100001 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01101110 01101011 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01110010 01100101 01100001 01110100 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01001001 01100011 01100101 00100000 01001011 01101001 01101110 01100111 00101110 00100000 00100010 01001000 01100101 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01101011 01100101 01100101 01110000 00100000 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01110111 01101111 01110010 01100100 00101100 00100010 00100000 01110011 01100001 01101001 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01001001 01101110 01100100 01101001 01100001 01101110 00101100 00100000 00100010 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01001001 00100000 01101101 01110101 01110011 01110100 00100000 01100111 01100101 01110100 00100000 01110010 01100101 01100001 01100100 01111001 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100110 01101001 01100111 01101000 01110100 00100000 01101000 01101001 01101101 00101110 00100010 00001101 00001010 01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01001001 01101110 01100100 01101001 01100001 01101110 00100000 01110000 01101100 01100001 01100011 01100101 01100100 00100000 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01110111 01101001 01100111 01110111 01100001 01101101 00100000 01100001 01101101 01101111 01101110 01100111 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110100 01110010 01100101 01100101 01110011 00101100 00100000 01110111 01101000 01100101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01101001 01110100 00100000 01110111 01100001 01110011 00100000 01110111 01100101 01101100 01101100 00100000 01110011 01101000 01100101 01101100 01110100 01100101 01110010 01100101 01100100 00100000 01100110 01110010 01101111 01101101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101110 01100100 01110011 00101110 00100000 01001110 01100101 01100001 01110010 00100000 01101001 01110100 00100000 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101000 01100101 01100001 01110000 01100101 01100100 00100000 01110101 01110000 00100000 01100001 00100000 01101100 01100001 01110010 01100111 01100101 00100000 01110000 01101001 01101100 01100101 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01100100 01110010 01111001 00100000 01110111 01101111 01101111 01100100 00101110 00100000 01010100 01101000 01100101 01101110 00100000 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100011 01100001 01110101 01100111 01101000 01110100 00100000 01110011 01101111 01101101 01100101 00100000 01101100 01100001 01110010 01100111 01100101 00100000 01100110 01101001 01110011 01101000 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110100 01110010 01101001 01100101 01100100 00100000 01101111 01110101 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01101001 01110010 00100000 01100110 01100001 01110100 00100000 01110011 01101111 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101101 01101001 01100111 01101000 01110100 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01110000 01101100 01100101 01101110 01110100 01111001 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01101111 01101001 01101100 00101110 00100000 01001000 01100101 00100000 01101101 01100001 01100100 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01100011 01101011 00100000 01100011 01101100 01101111 01110100 01101000 01100101 01110011 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 00100000 01101000 01101001 01101101 01110011 01100101 01101100 01100110 00100000 01101111 01110101 01110100 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110011 01101011 01101001 01101110 01110011 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01100001 01101110 01101001 01101101 01100001 01101100 01110011 00101110 00100000 01000100 01110101 01110010 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110011 01110101 01101101 01101101 01100101 01110010 00100000 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101000 01100001 01100100 00100000 01100111 01100001 01110100 01101000 01100101 01110010 01100101 01100100 00100000 01101101 01110101 01100011 01101000 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101100 01100100 00100000 01110010 01101001 01100011 01100101 00101100 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110111 00100000 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100100 01110010 01101001 01100101 01100100 00100000 01101101 01100101 01100001 01110100 00101110 00100000 01010111 01101000 01101001 01101100 01100101 00100000 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110111 01100001 01110011 00100000 01100111 01100101 01110100 01110100 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01110010 01100101 01100001 01100100 01111001 00101100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110111 01100101 01100001 01110100 01101000 01100101 01110010 00100000 01110111 01100001 01110011 00100000 01100010 01100101 01100011 01101111 01101101 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01100011 01101111 01101100 01100100 01100101 01110010 00101110 00001101 00001010 01000001 01110100 00100000 01101100 01100001 01110011 01110100 00100000 01100001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01110111 01100001 01110011 00100000 01100100 01101111 01101110 01100101 00101100 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01001001 01101110 01100100 01101001 01100001 01101110 00100000 01110011 01100001 01101001 01100100 00101100 00100000 01100001 01110011 00100000 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110011 01100001 01110100 00100000 01100010 01111001 00100000 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01100010 01101100 01100001 01111010 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01100110 01101001 01110010 01100101 00101100 00100000 00100010 01001100 01100101 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01001001 01100011 01100101 00100000 01001011 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01100011 01101111 01101101 01100101 00101110 00100000 01001001 00100000 01100001 01101101 00100000 01110010 01100101 01100001 01100100 01111001 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 00100000 01101000 01101001 01101101 00101110 00100010 00001101 00001010 01010100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01101110 01101001 01100111 01101000 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01001001 01100011 01100101 00100000 01001011 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01100110 01110010 01101111 01111010 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101100 01101001 01110100 01110100 01101100 01100101 00100000 01110000 01101111 01101111 01101100 01110011 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01110111 01100001 01110100 01100101 01110010 00101110 00100000 01000001 01100110 01110100 01100101 01110010 00100000 01100001 00100000 01100110 01100101 01110111 00100000 01100100 01100001 01111001 01110011 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101100 01100001 01101011 01100101 01110011 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110010 01101001 01110110 01100101 01110010 01110011 00100000 01110111 01100101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01100110 01110010 01101111 01111010 01100101 01101110 00101110 00100000 01001001 01110100 00100000 01110111 01100001 01110011 00100000 01110110 01100101 01110010 01111001 00100000 01100011 01101111 01101100 01100100 00101110 00001101 00001010 01001111 01101110 01100101 00100000 01101110 01101001 01100111 01101000 01110100 00100000 01110111 01101000 01100101 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01001001 01101110 01100100 01101001 01100001 01101110 00100000 01110111 01100001 01110011 00100000 01110011 01101001 01110100 01110100 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01100010 01111001 00100000 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01100110 01101001 01110010 01100101 00101100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01001001 01100011 01100101 00100000 01001011 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01110011 01110100 01100101 01110000 01110000 01100101 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100100 01101111 01101111 01110010 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110111 01101001 01100111 01110111 01100001 01101101 00101110 00100000 01001000 01100101 00100000 01110111 01100001 01101100 01101011 01100101 01100100 00100000 01100010 01101111 01101100 01100100 01101100 01111001 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100110 01101001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110011 01100001 01110100 00100000 01100100 01101111 01110111 01101110 00100000 01101111 01110000 01110000 01101111 01110011 01101001 01110100 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01001001 01101110 01100100 01101001 01100001 01101110 00101110 00001101 00001010 01001000 01101111 01110111 00100000 01100011 01101111 01101100 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01001001 01100011 01100101 00100000 01001011 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100111 01110011 00100000 01100010 01110010 01100101 01100001 01110100 01101000 00100000 01100110 01100101 01101100 01110100 00100001 00100000 01001001 01110100 00100000 01101110 01100101 01100001 01110010 01101100 01111001 00100000 01110000 01110101 01110100 00100000 01101111 01110101 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100110 01101001 01110010 01100101 00101110 00100000 01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110000 01101111 01101111 01110010 00100000 01001001 01101110 01100100 01101001 01100001 01101110 00100000 01110011 01101000 01101001 01110110 01100101 01110010 01100101 01100100 00101100 00100000 01100010 01110101 01110100 00100000 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110011 01100001 01101001 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01101000 01101001 01101101 01110011 01100101 01101100 01100110 00101100 00100000 00100010 01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01001001 01100011 01100101 00100000 01001011 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01110011 01101000 01100001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110100 00100000 01100011 01101111 01101110 01110001 01110101 01100101 01110010 00100000 01101101 01100101 00101110 00100010 00100000 01001000 01100101 00100000 01101010 01110101 01101101 01110000 01100101 01100100 00100000 01110101 01110000 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01110010 01100101 01110111 00100000 01100100 01110010 01111001 00100000 01110111 01101111 01101111 01100100 00100000 01101111 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100110 01101001 01110010 01100101 00101110 00100000 01010100 01101000 01100101 01101110 00100000 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110000 01101111 01110101 01110010 01100101 01100100 00100000 01101111 01101001 01101100 00100000 01110101 01110000 01101111 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110111 01101111 01101111 01100100 00101110 00100000 01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100110 01101001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01100010 01101100 01100001 01111010 01100101 01100100 00100000 01110101 01110000 00101110 00100000 01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01001001 01101110 01100100 01101001 01100001 01101110 00100000 01110000 01110101 01110100 00100000 01101111 01101110 00100000 01101101 01101111 01110010 01100101 00100000 01110111 01101111 01101111 01100100 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01101101 01101111 01110010 01100101 00100000 01101111 01101001 01101100 00101110 00100000 01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100110 01101001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01110010 01101111 01100001 01110010 01100101 01100100 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01100011 01110010 01100001 01100011 01101011 01101100 01100101 01100100 00101110 00001101 00001010 01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01001001 01100011 01100101 00100000 01001011 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01100010 01100101 01100111 01100001 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100110 01100101 01100101 01101100 00100000 01110100 01101111 01101111 00100000 01110111 01100001 01110010 01101101 00101110 00100000 01001000 01100101 00100000 01101101 01101111 01110110 01100101 01100100 00100000 01100010 01100001 01100011 01101011 00100000 01100001 00100000 01101100 01101001 01110100 01110100 01101100 01100101 00100000 01110111 01100001 01111001 00101110 00100000 01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100110 01101001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01100010 01100101 01100011 01100001 01101101 01100101 00100000 01101000 01101111 01110100 01110100 01100101 01110010 00101110 00100000 01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01001001 01100011 01100101 00100000 01001011 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01101101 01101111 01110110 01100101 01100100 00100000 01100110 01100001 01110010 01110100 01101000 01100101 01110010 00100000 01100010 01100001 01100011 01101011 00101110 00100000 01001000 01100101 00100000 01100010 01100101 01100111 01100001 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110011 01110111 01100101 01100001 01110100 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100111 01110010 01101111 01110111 00100000 01110011 01101101 01100001 01101100 01101100 01100101 01110010 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110111 01100101 01100001 01101011 01100101 01110010 00101110 00100000 01010100 01101000 01100101 01101110 00100000 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100011 01110010 01101001 01100101 01100100 00100000 01101111 01110101 01110100 00101100 00100000 00100010 01001101 01111001 00100000 01100110 01110010 01101001 01100101 01101110 01100100 00101100 00100000 01001001 00100000 01100001 01101101 00100000 01100011 01101111 01101110 01110001 01110101 01100101 01110010 01100101 01100100 00101110 00100000 01001100 01100101 01110100 00100000 01101101 01100101 00100000 01100111 01101111 00100001 00100000 01001111 01101000 00101100 00100000 01101100 01100101 01110100 00100000 01101101 01100101 00100000 01100111 01101111 00100001 00100010 00001101 00001010 01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01001001 01101110 01100100 01101001 01100001 01101110 00100000 01100001 01110010 01101111 01110011 01100101 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110000 01110101 01110011 01101000 01100101 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100110 01101001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01100010 01100001 01100011 01101011 00100000 01100110 01110010 01101111 01101101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01001001 01100011 01100101 00100000 01001011 01101001 01101110 01100111 00101110 00100000 01010100 01101000 01100101 01101110 00100000 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101111 01101111 01101011 00100000 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01110100 01110010 01100101 01101101 01100010 01101100 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01101000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00101100 00100000 01101100 01101001 01100110 01110100 01100101 01100100 00100000 01101000 01101001 01101101 00100000 01110101 01110000 00101100 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01101100 01100101 01100100 00100000 01101000 01101001 01101101 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100100 01101111 01101111 01110010 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110111 01101001 01100111 01110111 01100001 01101101 00101110 00001101 00001010 01000001 01110011 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01001001 01100011 01100101 00100000 01001011 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01110000 01100001 01110011 01110011 01100101 01100100 00100000 01101111 01110101 01110100 00100000 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110011 01100001 01101001 01100100 00101100 00100000 00100010 01011001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01100011 01101111 01101110 01110001 01110101 01100101 01110010 01100101 01100100 00100000 01101101 01100101 00100000 01110100 01110111 01101001 01100011 01100101 00101110 00100000 01011001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110011 01101000 01100001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01100001 01101100 01110111 01100001 01111001 01110011 00100000 01100010 01100101 00100000 01101101 01111001 00100000 01101101 01100001 01110011 01110100 01100101 01110010 00101110 00100010 00001101 00001010 01000101 01110110 01100101 01110010 00100000 01110011 01101001 01101110 01100011 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101001 01101101 01100101 00100000 01101101 01100101 01101110 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01100010 01100101 01100101 01101110 00100000 01101101 01100001 01110011 01110100 01100101 01110010 01110011 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01001001 01100011 01100101 00100000 01001011 01101001 01101110 01100111 00101110 00100000 01010111 01101000 01100101 01101110 00100000 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01100011 01101111 01101100 01100100 00100000 01100010 01110010 01100101 01100001 01110100 01101000 00100000 01100010 01101100 01101111 01110111 01110011 00101100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01111001 00100000 01101101 01100001 01101011 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100110 01101001 01110010 01100101 01110011 00100000 01110111 01100001 01110010 01101101 01100101 01110010 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01101001 01110010 00100000 01100011 01101100 01101111 01110100 01101000 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01100011 01101011 01100101 01110010 00101110


End file.
